thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Logical Queen
Name: Logical "Logic" Queen Gender: Female District: 3 Age: 18 Height: 5'4 (yes, she's short for her age) Personality: When someone first sees Logic, she's immediately thought to be your typical nerd girl; shy, super smart, quiet, and totally uncool (in the popular girls' opinion). Once you get to know her, however, you'll find that those words aren't true. At all. Logic actually has what it takes to steal the spot of the most popular girl in school. She's sassy, sarcastic, and a bit rude, only friendly and generous towards her friends and family. She is super smart, however (hence her name), and she can't be fooled easily. She's not to be underestimated - even though she's from district 3, she'll kill anyone if they provoke her, ''especially ''the Careers. She hates the Careers, and is very tough and badass. Appearance: Logic is honestly really pretty, though most people simply can't see past her glasses. She has emerald green eyes and smooth, lightly tanned skin that's nearly flawless. Her brunette hair is shoulder-length and a bit spiky, and colored black in the front. Weapons: Intelligence, throwing knives Backstory: Logic was born on April 1st (the legendary April Fool's day) to two loving, wealthy parents that had given birth to her sister, Encyclopedia (nicknamed Ennie) only two hours earlier, although Logic was born at 12 a.m. so technically her Ennie is a day older than her. But that doesn't matter. What matter is, although Logic has always been thought to be the "nerd girl" to most of the popular girls in the school, she's always been a player with the boys. She used to be able to charm them with her pretty emerald green eyes and she was one of the first people in her grade to begin dating. However, she started getting bad grades in school because she was near-sighted and couldn't see the board at the front of the classroom. She tried sitting up closer but that still didn't help. When her parents found out about this, they made her get glasses. When most of the boys saw her, they started to keep their distance as if she were some sort of alien. One guy stayed by her side though, and that was her best friend, Rayden. They weren't that close at the time, but Rayden was the only one that didn't care whether she wore glasses or not. They didn't necessairly "like" each other in that way, but they cared deeply for each other. When Logic is reaped for the Hunger Games, Rayden tries to volunteer to protect her, but when he comes up to the stage Logic pushes him off. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Strengths: Logic is very smart and clever. She has a good knowledge of edible plants and insects and could survive well in the wild. She's an artist and can work well with camouflage and making herself blend in. She's also quite fast, and can run for long distances without tiring easily. Weaknesses: Logic has insomnia, meaning she has trouble sleeping. She's not the best at hand-to-hand combat, and without her glasses, she's near-sighted. This means she can see the things closest to her clearly, but anything far away is really blurry. Fears: Attaching herself to someone then losing them later on, fires Interview Angle: Friendly, yet witty, sarcastic, and sassy. Bloodbath Strategy: Logic will run straight into the mountains/forest/whatever without making any move to grab anything. She won't go too far from the Cornucopia, though. When she's about three yards away, she'll hide and keep the Cornucopia in sight so that she won't lose track of it (you know, because she's in a maze and all). When the Careers go out hunting, she'll sneak past the guard and take the closest backpack and some knives. If she has to go too close to the Cornucopia where she'll risk being seen, she'll just grab the closest small backpack, because she doesn't need to rely too heavily on a weapon. Game Strategy: Logic will stay with her alliance until the time comes when they're forced to part ways. She will take her share of the alliance's supplies and bid them farewell. For the rest of the Games (or at least for as long as she can continue staying alive) she will remain hidden, only killing any tributes that pose a threat. Alliance: Anti-Careers or a trustworthy alliance Token: Red scarf Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Victors